Beyond Hogwarts
by MssrBlaze
Summary: The trio has finally graduated. Join them as they all start their lives, and loves, after Hogwarts. HGOW, GWHP Oh, and Dumbledore lives!
1. Free at Last

**A/N: **Ok, another story for me to begin. I have a lot of them written down, so I feel the unavoidable need to write what I have on them. This is for your benefit, so please don't tell me I have too many stories started. I know this fact already. It just seems as if the ideas are much easier to start than they are to finish.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone famous. Sorry.

Chapter One : Free at Last

"Yes!" Ron Weasley shouted as he made his way out of Hogwarts and down the steps towards the awaiting carriage.

"Calm down, Ron. We understand that you are happy. We all are." Hermione Granger told him, smiling nonetheless at his behavior.

"Yes, but you don't really understand, Hermione. It's over. Finally over. Seven years of torture from Snape and the Slytherins and it's over!"

He skipped off towards the closest carriage chanting 'It's over, It's over, It's really, really over!'

Harry, who had been silently thinking to himself that he was going to miss his only true home for the past Seven years of his life, finally cheered up. It wasn't the thought that there would be no more Snape, or the fact that he wouldn't have to look at Draco Malfoy's slimy arse anymore. What did it for him was the sudden realization that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He was free of them!

Apparently he was smiling because Hermione noticed. "Well, what are you so happy for? I thought you said earlier that you were going to miss school?" She said, both of them climbing into the same carriage that Ron had.

"Oh, I am still going to miss it, but I've just realized something. That's all." He said.

"Well..?" She asked, impatient as always.

"Well. I'm not only free of Snape and Malfoy, but I am free of the Dursley's as well! Hermione, I don't ever have to see their faces again!" He shouted. She laughed.

"That's wonderful, Harry! I didn't think of that until now either." She said. Harry joined Ron in his chanting as they waited for the rest of the students to file out of the school. Being as it was the last day, after their graduation ceremony, they were still required to ride the express home. None of them argued, however, because for most of them it was their last time.

While Harry and Ron were singing, Ginny Weasley climbed into their carriage, as well as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (who happened to be engaged now). Ginny looked angry.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron stopped chanting.

"Nothing. Just Dean being an arrogant prat, is all. He broke up with me! Can you believe it? He said it was because he didn't want to have a girlfriend that was still in school after he was already graduated."

Hermione hugged her. "Aww. It will be alright, Gin. You'll find a new boyfriend before you know it."

Ginny looked at her incredulously. "I never said I was hurt, Hermione. I was going to break up with him anyway."

"Well, then what was the big deal?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused, as was Harry.

"The big deal was that he would do it first! And to use such a stupid excuse! He could have just said that he didn't like me that way and that we were better as friends. That's what I was going to tell him. Plus, he could have done it without that slut Lavender hanging on his arm."

"Lavender?" Ron asked. Him and Lavender had dated earlier that year and when she had broken up with him he had been crushed. Wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks. It was all Harry could do to get him to speak to him. It wasn't until the final war that he became mobile again.

"Yes Lavender. I told you she was no good from the beginning." Ginny said, scooting closer to Harry because a 5 year that couldn't find an empty carriage had just squeezed in next to her.

Harry's stomach did flip-flops at her touch. Even thought they had their fling during sixth year, they never really worked it out afterwards. He had never gotten over her either. A fact which Hermione and Ron both knew. Every day she was all he could think about and he couldn't help but notice every time she got a new boyfriend. This happened a lot because she just couldn't seem to make up her mind. She said that she just liked them better as friends in the end. Hermione swore up and down to him that this was because she still had feelings for him, but he just laughed at her silly claims, telling her that she read too many romance novels.

Hermione and Ron both eyed him as she scooted even closer. Hermione saw what Ron saw as well. The look of longing in his eye's. They shared a knowing glance and went back to talking.

"So, Hermione," Ginny started, drawing everyone's full attention, " Did you get your acceptance letter yet?" Hermione had applied to St. Mungo's Medi-Witch summer training program.

"Of course she did. Did you really expect anything less?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed.

"The list of applicant's was inches long Ron! I could have easily not made it!" She said in modest self defense.

"Well, while you have fun with that, I am going to begin my Auror training in June." Ron said.

Ginny looked to Harry. "Well, what are you going to do?" She asked him. After a knowing glance between Hermione, Ron, and himself, he told her.

"I was asked by Dumbledore to be the new DADA teacher next year. I have to do some training with him over the summer. But this was supposed to be a secret, so don't tell anyone." he added.

Ginny stared at him. "Are you serious? You are going to be my DADA teacher next year? That's great. You'll definitely last longer than the others did."

Harry nodded and laughed. "Yes. I am planning on lasting longer. It's my goal." He joked.

"So, Luna, Neville, " Hermione began when they got onto the train and got their normal compartment, "When is that wedding of yours?"

Neville looked at Luna, who answered. " We haven't decided. We were going to do a summer wedding, but they are bad luck. Then we were going to do a winter one, but we learned that if you do that your children are more likely to be born with two heads…so we haven't set a date yet."

By now, everyone was used to Luna and her 'loony' ways, so they didn't even bother to ask how she knew that information. In fact, they really didn't care anymore.

When they entered the compartment, Hermione had to go do her last duties as Head Girl. There was a meeting for the prefects in the front of the train that she had orchestrated to say goodbye, so Ron, Neville, and Luna had to attend.

After saying goodbye and that he would see them later, Harry realized that he was alone in the carriage with none other than Ginny. Suddenly, he grew very nervous.

"So, Harry, how do you think you did on your NEWT's?" She asked. It was a very simple question but it was the most difficult one he had ever been asked in his life.

"Well…Um…I…" He stuttered. He was interrupted, however, by a knock at the compartment door.

He literally jumped out of his seat o answer it. It was the woman with the sweet's trolley.

"How sweet." She said when she spotted Harry and Ginny. "I remember when I used to share a compartment with my Stanley. That was before we got married, of course." She said. Harry blushed and he could hear Ginny giggling behind him. "Oh, we used to hold hands and kiss, and just enjoy our time together. It was so romantic." Ginny laughed even harder. This sort of hurt Harry. Angrily, he told the lady that they didn't want any thing and slammed the compartment door shut.

As he sat down, Ginny was looking at him strangely. "Harry, what on earth was that about?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. She stood and sat down next to him. She knew him well enough to tell when something was bothering him.

"Don't you give me that, Harry Potter. You know very well what is wrong and I want you to tell me this instant." She said, her Weasley temper showing through her sweet exterior.

"Nothing. Just something stupid, that's all." She started to say something else, but was interrupted by the return of their friends.

"What on earth was wrong with Malfoy?" Ron was saying to Hermione. "First, I call him a twitchy little ferret and he doesn't say anything back to me. Then, to top it off, when Zambini called you a mud blood, he stood up for you!"

Hermione was shaking her head. A thoughtful silence surrounded them all for a minute, as everybody tried to figure out what could have been possessing Malfoy.

"I give up. Let's just mark it down as his one good deed in life." Harry said. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. The only moody one was Harry. Everybody kept asking him what was wrong, but he just kept saying that it was nothing. They all eventually shrugged it off. The only one that kept sending him worried glances was Ginny.

When they exited the train, a sudden, dreadful thought hit Harry. He stopped dead in his tracks. Ron was directly behind him so he crashed into him, followed by Hermione.

"Oy, mate. What on earth is wrong?" Ron asked. Ginny crashed into Hermione. Harry heard an 'Ow!' and a 'What the…'

"Well, I've just realized that I have nowhere to go. I'm not going back to the Dursley's, so therefore I am homeless."

Ron laughed. "Is that all, mate? That's stupid." Ron said, walking around him and over to his parent's who were waiting on him and Ginny.

"Mum, Dad, tell Harry here where he is staying this summer, until he finds his own place."

"Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Why, he isn't staying anywhere else but our home. His home." She said.

Harry smiled. "I should have known. Thank You. And this is only until I find a place, and I will pay rent, or something." He said. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Nonsense. Until Ron pays rent, you don't have to. He eats more than you do in a year in one meal, and we can still afford to feed him. Plus Fred and George are moved out, so there's plenty of room."

"Alright. But you do know that I won't be there some of the time. I have training with Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Yes, dear. He has informed us. We are very proud of you, too, we must say." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, we have to be off. Bye Hermione. You had better come visit us. Don't think that just because you are out of school that we don't want to see you anymore!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Alright." Hermione managed while her face was smooshed up against the over emotional woman.

Gathering their things, they all left for their own homes. To start out on their own lives after school.


	2. Home at Last

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Harry Potter. I do own my very own set of J.K. Rowlings' books though! They are great, let me say.

A/N: Ok. What did you think of that? It was a long chapter and it was really nothing like what I had written originally. I liked it better though.

I just read the 6th book for the third time, and I have to say that it brings tears to my eyes even now! I just can't get over the fact that Snape killed Dumbledore! I mean, I know that Snape is a git and all, but I really did think that he could be trusted if Dumbledore thought so. Another thing that makes me cry is when Harry and Ginny finally get together, and then they break up! They are meant to be together! Ginny is awesome! I personally like the tattoo part. Ron with a pygmy puff in an unknown place cracks me up! And Harry having a Hungarian horntail being 'much more macho'! She reminds me of myself in a weird way…

Chapter 2 : Home at Last

Hermione decided to take some things into her own hands. After seeing the look on her love stricken friends' face, how could she not?

After unpacking her things, and giving Ginny time to unpack hers, she apparated just outside of the red heads' room . Knocking slightly, she opened the door.

"Gin? Are you done? I need to talk to you." She said. Ginny looked at her in surprise and then nodded her head yes.

"Come in. I just finished. What do you need to talk about?" She paused. "Please say that you and Ron haven't decided to give your relationship another chance? I don't think I could handle it a second time." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and sat down on Ginny's bed. "Nope. That's definitely not what I need to talk to you about. Actually, it is about a relationship, but not one between Ron and I."

Ginny sat down beside her. "Alright. If it's not my brother, I can handle it. So, who is it? Neville? Seamus?" She asked.

Hermione almost fell off the bed in laughter. For being so smart, Ginny could prove to be quite like her brother sometimes. "No ,no. This isn't about me and anyone. I wanted to talk about you, actually." This time, Ginny interrupted in anger, rather than curiosity.

"Hermione! I told you in the carriage that I didn't care about Dean! I am not hurt, so would you just give it up already?"

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny, would you just let me talk already? I could care less about Dean." Ginny stopped her ranting and sat back down on the bed beside Hermione.

"Fine. Talk." She said, somewhat stubbornly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I was sort of wondering…how you felt about…Harry. See, I was just thinking back to 6th year, and you guys seemed so happy, then the whole…incident happened and he…I mean we…had to leave for a while, and you guys never really talked about it again."

Ginny just stared at her. Hermione could see the hurt that Ginny was so desperately trying to hide come to her eyes. "I…um…I mean…we…" She began, turning away from Hermione so that she couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. "I still care for him. I think…I know that I always will. But I made a promise to myself when he left. I said that if he didn't try to rekindle anything when he got back, then he must not feel the same way as I did. I didn't want to be hurt again…And when he didn't mention anything, I just decided that I wouldn't try to make him feel something that wasn't there." She sniffed. Hermione knew she was crying, even before she turned her head. She put her hand on her shoulder lightly.

"You loved him, didn't you?" She asked, delicately. Ginny nodded.

"I think I still do. But that's irrelevant. He doesn't love me, so I'm not going to bother myself with trying to open my heart to him again. I'll just end up hurt worse."

Hermione hugged her. " Honey, you have a lot to learn about Harry. You'd be surprised what you found out."

With that said, Hermione stood up and exited the room, saying that she had to get back home before her parent's began to worry where she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sat in his room at the burrow, thinking about Ginny while absentmindedly stroking the feathers on Hedwig's back.

He was thinking back to when he, Ron, and Hermione had returned towards the middle of the year last year after finding all of the horcruxes, defeating Voldemort, and finding out that Dumbledore and Snape had staged the whole death thing and that he was actually still alive, waiting for Harry to finish that job he had to do himself, with the help of his friends, of course.

All through the journey, he had thought about her. She had been his strength. His one reason (besides the threat of the destruction of the whole wizarding world) for continuing on the quest and for ending the battle once and for all. After all, she was the only person that he had ever cared about that would actually still be there when he got back. The one person Voldemort wouldn't get to. Ron and Hermione he cared about of course, but this was a different type of caring. It was the closest thing to love that he had ever felt about a member of the opposite sex that he didn't think of as a sister.

When he got back, he wanted to talk to her. He actually sort of expected her to come leaping in to his arms, claiming her undying love for him, and then they could get married and have a bunch of children. But, being the shy, naive one that he was, he didn't. He thought that she had moved on because she didn't make any effort to talk to him either. So, he just let it be from there. The fact that every time he saw her with another boyfriend his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to kill him like he had done Voldemort was irrelevant. 'As long as she is happy'…he would keep telling himself.

He knew that Ron and Hermione had noticed. Once, while they were on the journey, Ron was sleeping and Hermione and him had taken this chance to talk amongst themselves. She had asked him what it was, exactly, that kept him going after he had suffered so much and gained so little. He had broken down and told her, right then and there. He told her how, when things got rough, he thought about Ginny and the few moments that they had shared together. How she was the most important thing for him to see as soon as they got back.

Once they returned, he knew that Ron had discovered his secret as well. Hermione must of told him, because every time he would glare at one of Ginny's boyfriends, they would share a meaningful glance. Neither of them said anything to him, though, for which he was grateful.

"Harry?" A voice said from the doorway. It was Ginny. He looked at her and saw her studying him closely.

"Yes?" He croaked. He was red in the face considering what he had been just thinking about her.

"Um…mum sent me up to tell you that dinner is ready, whenever you are, of course." She smiled that smile that just made him want to grab her in his arms as if none of the nonsense that had taken place had ever happened. As if they had never been apart. But, he didn't.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." He said, allowing himself time to gather his thoughts and straighten himself up before he went down to face the rest of the family.

"Ok." She said. She just stood there, in the doorway, staring at him as if trying to figure something out, before finally turning on her heel and walking back the way she had come.

--------------------------------------

When he walked into the kitchen, the only Weasley's present were Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.

"Ahh…Harry, dear. Sit, sit. Get yourself some food." She said, pointing at the dishes on the table. " Arthur sends his apologies, of course. He had to go to work. Something about exploding toasters in Whales."

Harry laughed to himself, mentally picturing a muggle or two putting a few simple piece of bread into a toaster, only to have it explode, throwing bread crumbs everywhere. His aunt, of course, in her spotless kitchen, would be furious and would probably have a mental breakdown.

"Well, Harry, when is your first training session with Dumbledore?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry snapped out of his vision of his aunt in a straight jacket. "Oh, um, I think the day after tomorrow he said something about it. Taking a trip to America for some reason. I'm pretty sure that I'll be gone for at least a week." He said apologetically. He automatically looked at Ginny. He had to do a double take, because he thought he saw something in her eyes. Somehow, she looked as if she didn't want him to have to go so soon.

"Hermione starts her Medi-Witch training in a few days." Ginny said, looking from Ron to her mother and resting her eyes on Harry.

"Well, that's good. I'm sure she'll fly right through it." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, knowing her she'll finish it early! That girl is strange when it comes to school, always has been. I mean, who takes notes on their notes?"

Harry and Ginny laughed, looking at each other. All he could do was stare at her, with her returning his gaze fully.

"Oh, Ronald. If you had only devoted that much time into your studies, then you might have had more NEWT's."

Harry looked away from her, fully confused. Why was she doing this to him? He thought the hurt was over. That he was finally getting over her. Sighing, he decided that maybe he wasn't after all.

"Mum, you don't even know how many NEWT's I got! We don't get the letters until mid- July!"

The rest of dinner continued on this way, with Ron and Mrs. Weasley arguing back and forth.

Ginny walked into her room that night in complete and utter confusion. Her and Harry had kept staring at each other all through dinner. There was something in his eyes…She couldn't place exactly what it was. Somehow, she had thought that she had seen that look before. Was he trying to tell her that he was still interested in her? Was that what Hermione was getting at earlier?

She lay down in her bed and turned off the light. Laying there in the dark, she tried to think of some way that she could figure out if her suspicions were correct. Part of her was afraid to ask Hermione, for fear of the answer being no. But the other part…well…it wanted to once more taste the lips of Harry Potter as he pressed them firmly, yet pleasantly, to her own.

That other part of her also thought she should move fast. After all, soon he was leaving for one of his training trips. This one was only a week, but what about any future ones? Who knew how long they would last?

Harry sat in his room the next night, silently checking things off of his list to pack. Dumbledore has written him a letter that morning telling him what he may need.

He was just finishing up when he looked in the doorway and say Ginny standing there. He didn't know what to say to her, so, awkwardly, he just said hello.

"Hi. I was just passing by, and I thought I would drop in and say goodbye." She said. Before either one of them knew it, she had her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Oh, be careful, Harry! I know you can take care of yourself and I know that Dumbledore will be there too, but still. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

Harry, who didn't really know where to put his hands, finally decided to rest them on her upper back. "I'll be fine, Gin, thanks, for the concern, though." He said. His heart was beating so fast that it was a wonder that it didn't explode.

They stood there like that for a minute or two, neither one of them letting go. Ginny finally broke her hug and looked at him. "Harry, do you ever have second thoughts?" She asked.

"About what?" He said, dumbly. She couldn't possibly be talking about what he thought.

She smiled. " Always so modest. I meant about us. Do you ever think back to what we could have or might have had?"

His eyes locked with hers and he grew suddenly more serious than she had seen him in ages. "Everyday."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Me too. What do you think it could have been?" She said.

He thought about telling her that he had pictured them having family to rival that of her mothers', but decided against it. "I pictured us being together for a long time. I guess I sort of assumed we would get married one day." He said, leaving out the children.

The tears spilled down her face. "Why didn't you talk to me about us, after you got back? I thought for sure you would have. When you didn't, I thought you had gotten over us, moved on." She looked at her feet, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

He stared at her, open mouthed. "I was waiting for you! I mean, I thought that you would talk to me first. I assumed that you had gotten over me. Not the other way around."

They hugged each other tightly. "Seems like we were two very confused people." Ginny said through her tears.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her humor that came out even when she was crying. "Well, I…"He hesitated. This was his moment. He needed to tell her that he wanted to try what they had again. 'Come on, Harry!' He thought to himself, 'You defeated Lord Voldemort, and you can't even tell a girl you like her still?' Summoning up all the courage he had in him, he said it. "I…um…am still interested…in you, I mean. If you want to give us another try."

She pulled away from him, looking deep into his bright green eyes. There was no dishonesty there. Just pure goodness. "Oh, Harry!" She squealed. "Of course I am still interested, you git!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck once more.

This time, he didn't have to think about it. He just did it. He kissed her, firmly on the lips. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. The feeling he felt was incredible. His head was spinning and his legs were growing steadily weaker by the second. All he wanted to do was take her to the bed and show her exactly how much he had missed her over the months, but, him being the patient gentleman that he was, didn't. Instead, he continued to kiss her until he couldn't breath anymore and had to break away.

The tears were still in her eyes, but this time, her expression was a happy one. "Wow. That was…" She said.

"Incredible?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes. That's the word. You never kissed me like that before, Harry." She said.

"Well, if I had known that I might not get the chance for a while, I might have. Besides, I had to make up for lost time."

She laughed. "Well, you certainly have a lot more kissing to do before that time is redeemed." She smiled.

"As do you" He added.

"My pleasure." This time, she leaned up and kissed him. Slowly, she parted his lips with her tongue and explored his mouth fully. She felt his tongue against hers and let him in willingly, allowing him to explore her mouth as well. He felt her lace her hands around his neck. He wrapped his hands firmly about her waist.

This time, when they broke apart, it was Ginny who was thinking of taking him to bed.

"I hate to end this, but I have to get to bed. I have to meet Dumbledore early in the morning." He said, not letting go of her waist.

She frowned. "I know. Well, just remember that I will be here when you get back, waiting for you patiently. This time we won't mess things up."

He smiled. "You'd better be here. If not I might have to hunt you down, after a kiss like that!" She hugged him, smiling.

"Be careful, Harry." She said, placing one last kiss softly on his lips before leaving the room, leaving him to his very pleasant dreams.


	3. Training Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. At least that's what they keep telling me in therapy…**

**A/N: ** Wow. This story is getting more reviews than I expected. I actually had less of it written down originally and in more chapters! Oh well. On with chapter Three!

Chapter 3 : Training Day

Hermione was extremely nervous. Her training was to start in a mere 20 minutes and she wasn't at all prepared. Grabbing a quick breakfast, she hurried around her house, snatching up notes here and there and shoving them into her briefcase.

She apparated to the entrance to St. Mungo's with 5 minutes to spare. She liked being early to things normally. Today was an exception.

Walking up to a phone booth that was similar to the one outside of the Ministry of Magic, she pressed the 'o' button for the operator.

"State your business, please." A ladies' voice said from inside the receiver.

Hermione breathed. "Um, I'm here for the Medi-witch training." She said.

"Ahh. Another trainee! How wonderful! So far there are two of you. One girl from Beauxbatons, and another from Hogwarts. Please step right in." The voice said. Hermione's strength grew with the kindness of the lady.

After entering the lobby of the hospital, she was greeted by the voice of the lady in the phone.

"Hello! Right this way, please." She followed the lady down a few corridors and up a flight of stairs before they came to a conference room on the end right of a long hallway. "You may wait here. Head Healer Patterson should be here shortly." She said, pointing the way into the room. Hermione entered followed by the lady.

There were two girls sitting at the table when she sat down. One girl with blonde hair that Hermione had never seen before, and anther with dark hair that she only vaguely recognized as someone who was a few years ahead of her at school.

"Ok. Let me just do a quick role call so that we know who is here…Um…Monet Leon?" She began. The blonde raised her hand in acknowledgment. "Ok, good, good. Lisa Martin?" The dark haired girl nodded her head. The woman looked to Hermione. "So you must be Hermione Granger." Hermione nodded. "Well, that's everybody, I guess."

Just as the lady began to open the door to exit the room, a tall, balding man entered, his face buried in his notes.

"Ah, there you are, Healer Patterson. I was just taking role for you. Everyone is present." The woman said.

The man smiled. "Yes, thank you, Carla." The woman, Carla, smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind herself.

Healer Patterson went to the head of the room. "Ok. It's good to see that you all are present. And the you were on time. I apologize for my lateness, but I was with a patient. I might not be prompt all of the time, but promptness from my understudies is something that I expect." He paused to look at them all. "Ok. Now, if all of you would kindly come up here and get your name tags and special I.D's that the hospital made for you." He said. Hermione rose from her seat and went and fetched her tag.

"Ms. Granger. I have to say that I have received nothing but words of praise from your former Headmaster. Albus and I happen to be old friends." Hermione blushed and took her seat again.

"Ok. Now that you have those, we can get down to business…"He said, looking over some papers in his arms. "Normally, we would spend the day going over rules and regulations that you need to learn to work at the hospital, but, as you are all top students and have passed the entrance exam with flying colors, I honestly don't see the need." Somewhere, deep inside, Hermione's heart fell. She loved taking notes, after all.

Healer Patterson continued. " Instead, we will be tending to a few patients. Minor injuries, of course." He added as the girls shared worried glances. Obviously none of them had expected to work with people on the first day.

"If you will all follow me…"They stood up and followed him out of the room and into the hallway adjacent to the room they were in. Along the wall, there were doors with numbers on them. "Ok. Ummm…Ms. Leon, take door number one, Ms. Granger, number two, and Ms. Martin, the last one. I will be in to observe all of your progress. Good luck." He said, motioning for them to go forward into their assigned rooms.

Hermione opened the door hesitantly, afraid of what ailment she might face. What she saw when she opened it was a complete surprise.

There on the bed sat a very lean, very cute dark haired boy that she couldn't help but remember.

"Oliver?" She asked. He looked up at her, puzzled. She saw that he was clutching his arm. After a few moments of looking at her, recognition dawned on his face. "Hermione Granger? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled and walked over to the end of his bed and grabbed his portfolio out of the sleeve on the footboard. "Well, I am your…um…medi-witch. In training, of course." She said.

He smiled. "Wow. I really had forgotten that you and Harry had graduated this year. This is a surprise."

She smiled and looked over his file. "Broken arm. How did that happen?" She asked. What had originally made her nervous suddenly seemed such a natural thing.

He smiled again. Hermione didn't remember him looking quite like that in school… "Well, I was playing quidditch and I got hit by a bludger." He said. "But that's not bothering me anymore, now that you're here. If all of these blasted medi- witches looked like you, this place would be a lot more pleasant." Hermione blushed.

"Um, thank you, I think. Now," She said, walking over to him and grabbing his arm. "Tell me when it hurts." He nodded his comprehension. She began slightly administering pressure to his arm, a little at a time, until he suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Ow!" He wailed. She jerked her hands back in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I…"She said, but stopped when she saw him smiling. She slapped him on the arm.

"That was not funny, Oliver Wood! This is my first day of training and I would appreciate it if you would not make me seem like a complete imbecile! I happen to take this job very seriously and…" She fumed, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Healer Patterson entered, smiling. "Ms. Granger. How are you doing?" He asked, glancing at her enraged expression and Oliver's cocky gaze. Hermione smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"Everything is fine, sir. I was just trying to locate the site of the break."

He nodded his approval. "Good, good. And Mr. Wood, how are you?" He asked. Hermione held her breath, hoping he would not mention her outburst. She couldn't have helped it. She'd never been one to tolerate playing around when there was work to be done.

To her relief, he smiled as well. "I am absolutely fine. As many times as I have visited here, I have to say that Ms. Granger is the nicest trainee I've had the pleasure of meeting."

Healer Patterson smiled. 'Very well, then. Hermione, I will be right out side when you are finished. I would like to see the results of your using the bone mending spell. You know the incantation, I presume?"

Hermione nodded. He turned around and exited the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Hermione walked over to Oliver and grabbed his arm roughly. He winced. He had to think to himself that he deserved it.

As she pulled out her wand and muttered the incantation to heal his bone, he finally decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry. I was just joking. I thought you looked tense and I was trying to lighten the mood."

She looked up at him, her anger softened by the sincerity in his eyes. If this had been a stunt Ron had pulled…Well, let's just say that Mrs. Weasley might be missing a child. As it was not, she couldn't be mad at him. After all, he said he was trying to help.

"It's alright, I suppose. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I am trying so hard to make a good impression on my first day. I don't want anything to mess it up."

He smiled, getting up from the bed. "Well, now let's start over. Hello," He said, reaching his hand to him. "I am Oliver Wood. You might remember me from school."

She smiled and shook his hand. " Hermione Granger. And I have to say that I do remember you, Oliver. How have you been?" she asked.

"I have been great. How about yourself?" He said, leading her to the door.

"Great. I just graduated a few weeks ago, and now I am here, doing my medi-witch training."

"That's nice," He said, holding the door open for her. Healer Patterson was there waiting for her. She was the first one done, as it seemed.

"Thank you, Mr. Wood. Now, take it easy on that arm. It is healed, but it still isn't as strong as it once was. It should be back to normal in about 3 days." She told him.

Healer Patterson walked over to Oliver, who, upon request, held out his arm. After inspecting it fully, he looked at Hermione with an appraising look.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. I see now what Albus meant. You are very talented."

Oliver smiled at her before walking down the long hallway, presumably to check out and to pay his bill.

All she could do was stare after him, utterly confused as to how he managed to make her furious, just to turn around make her happy once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Ginny awoke the next morning to find that she was very happy. She remembered every detail of the night before very clearly. She almost wondered if it were a dream or if she imagined it all. As she walked into her bathroom, however, she found a note taped to the door from Harry himself.

_  
Ginny, _

_I hope you slept well. I had a miserable night. Before you think that you did something wrong, stop thinking. I had a miserable night because I knew that I had to wake in the morning only to leave you. Know that I will be thinking about you every chance I get, and that I will be looking forward to this week to end. I can't wait to see what it feels like to come home and have you waiting there for me, Ginny._

_I am sorry that I had to leave before you woke up. I couldn't help it. I also couldn't bring myself to wake you up when you looked so peaceful and beautiful. I did, however, kiss you lightly on the cheek and whisper that I love you more than anything. A love that I hope you return willingly._

_Unfortunately I have to go. I expect Dumbledore to be downstairs as I write, talking to your parents and eating your mothers breakfast._

_See you soon!_

_With all the love I posses,_

_Harry_

Ginny found herself in tears. Slowly but surely she found that her world was coming back into order. Or rather, finally coming into order. Ever since she was small, she had lived with the threat of Voldemort lingering over her head. Ever since she had heard about Harry Potter she had been in love with him. Now, she actually had his love in return and he had defeated Voldemort, leaving their lives, as well as everyone else's' whom she loved, free of fear and despair. What more could she ask for?

About an hour later, she hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen in a wonderful mood.

"Hullo mum, Hullo dad. How are you today?" she said, grabbing a piece of toast off of a plate and sitting down in a chair.

Her mother and father exchanged glances. "We're fine, dear. You seem like you are in a chipper mood. Any thing happen that we should know about?" Her father asked. Ginny shook he head no, wanting to save the news for when Harry was here with her.

"Nope, nothing at all. Do you still need that garden de-gnomed?" She asked. Her father nodded.

"Ok. Call for me when lunch is ready." She said, hurrying out of the house.

After she left the kitchen, Mr. Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley with a puzzled expression. "That was certainly odd. You know, Harry was acting the same way this morning. I wonder if there is something in the water?"

Molly shook her head. " Oh, Arthur. Now I see where Ron gets it." She walked to the sink and began tidying up the dishes by hand, leaving a very confused husband behind her.


	4. Dinner Jitters

_**A/N:** I am so sorry that it has been so long! I really have meant to post, I swear. Things have just been happening, that's all. I went to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and, let me say, it was awesome! There were some parts missing that I would have liked to see, and the beginning moved rather quickly, but all in all, it was absolutely splendid! I can't wait until it comes out on DVD so that I can rush out and buy it ASAP! Then, I will replay it over, and over, and over again! ( This is when I wish I was in New York, so that I can break the law and buy it via black market!)_

_Also, I had to take the ACT's yesterday. If you don't know what that is, it's a stupid bloody test that is required by most colleges in order to enter. It is another of the stupid standardized test's that we are required to take….The funny thing is that the writing part asked us what we thought of standardized tests….let's just say that I had fun with that one, as did Amaya and Spirit._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and, after reading all of her books, I am not ashamed to say that I am glad. After all, while you may enjoy my style of writing immensely, nobody could do it like J.K!_

Chapter Four:

"**H**arry, you have to concentrate." Dumbledore told him for probably the millionth time that day.

Harry smiled awkwardly. He couldn't concentrate at all. His thoughts were stuck on the red haired girl that he would see tomorrow when he returned home. "Sorry, Professor, I just…" He began. Dumbledore stuck up his hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Harry, I know what you are thinking about. I go through the same thing." He said, causing Harry's mouth to drop open in shock. He had never thought of Dumbledore…with another person…..ewww….

"What? Why do you look so surprised? Did you think that I wouldn't have a significant other?" He said, with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

Harry closed his mouth. "Well, no, I mean, I knew that you would, I just didn't know that you did…." Harry said, trying hard to correct his error, as to not offend Dumbledore. "Does that make any sense?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. And no. The point is, that you need to concentrate on your study's. You are going to be the new Defence teacher in a matter of weeks, and you need to be prepared. Do you think I would be such a good headmaster if I let thoughts of Minnie take over my brain every minute of every day?" He asked, which caused Harry's mouth to drop open again.

"You mean…you, and, and Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. He never would have suspected.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Yes, and for 25 wonderful years we have been together.

But, alas, again that is not the point. You must clear your head of Ms. Weasley, and focus on your studies."

Harry was about to ask how he knew it was Ginny, but thought better of it. After all, it was Dumbledore, and he had a way of knowing things that others did not.

"**O**h Merlin, Gin! I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Hermione shouted, causing Ginny to practically fall out of her chair. Hermione was busy throwing things one by one out of her closet and into the floor.

"Jeez, Herm, calm down. It's just another St. Mungo's Benefit dinner. Why can't you wear what you would normally?" Ginny said, setting the book she was reading down onto the table beside of the chair.

Hermione stared at her friend as she pondered this. Why did she want to dress up so much?

Maybe it was because Oliver Wood would be there, and because he was sponsoring it! Why she cared what he thought of her, she didn't know, but she wasn't quite ready to discuss that with Ginny quite yet. All she knew was that she had to look good. Damn good.

Good enough to impress an ex-quidditch star, perhaps.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've got something you can wear." She said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her out of the room.

**O**liver was sitting at a table in animated conversation with one of his friends, Stan, when Hermione entered. At first glance, she was unrecognisable. After a double take, his breath caught in his throat.

All he could do was stare as she walked down the steps and into the grand hall where the benefit dinner was being held. She wore a maroon satin dress that clung to her in all of the right places and hit her about mid-calf. He noticed some curves that he did not recognize from their Hogwarts days. Her hair was swept up on her head, but not too tight. Pieces were strung out here and there and were curled almost perfectly framing her face.

"Oliver? Hello?" Stan said, trying to regain his attention. Oliver jerked his head back to the conversation.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" He asked. Stan rolled his eyes.

"I said, What chance do you think we have of winning the trophy this year?"

Oliver answered absently, "Oh, a good one. As good as any other year", he said as his eyes scanned the crowd for Hermione. He had lost sight of her when he turned around. He searched for her desperately, eager to find her so that he could speak to her.

"Who're you looking for, Oliver?" Stan asked, finally upset that he was being ignored.

"Oh, umm…just….somebody." Oliver said. Getting up, he said to Stan, "Excuse me, Stan, got to…go do….something. Be right back."

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. See ya later, mate." He said as Oliver trailed off into the crowd of people.

"Ah! There you are! I've been searching all over for you, Mr. Wood. I just wanted to thank you again for contributing such a wonderful sum to St. Mungo's. You have no idea how much this will benefit us and our patients." Mr. Rizzo, the President of the Board of Directors(Whatever that means, couldn't think of anything else) at St. Mungo's said to him gallantly.

Oliver gritted his teeth in annoyance. You'd think that a person who just donated a bunch of money to charity would be able to have a moment to himself.

"Your welcome, Mr. Rizzo, but if you'll excuse me, I…." He stopped. She was right there, talking to Healer Patterson, not two feet from him. He smiled at her as she looked at him. Finally after what seemed like ages of searching, he walked over to her.

"Hello, Hermione. It's a pleasure to see you. You look…beautiful."

**G**inny was extremely light-hearted. Harry was due home at any time and she could hardly contain herself. She had successfully gotten everybody out of the house for the evening. Her mother and father had attended the St. Mungo's Benefit dinner on invitation from Hermione. Fred and George, well, they weren't around much since they opened their shop, and Ron was off somewhere with some girl he had met at Diagon Alley when he was looking for a new pet. Her day had been spent cleaning, and preparing dinner. She had been up all night the night before debating over what to do for him. She had finally decided on dinner. A nice romantic dinner would be just what they needed. Hopefully he wasn't too fatigued from his training and hadn't already eaten.

After she had helped Hermione get dressed earlier that day, she had spent hours trying to figure out what she herself should wear. Suddenly everything she owned seemed as if it were no longer worthy, even though she knew that what she wore would matter not to Harry. Finally, she had talked herself into wearing a nice floral print skirt, a white tank top and some flip-flops to top it off. She wore her hair straight down, except for a few strands in the front that she had pinned back with a jewelled pin.

At about a quarter 'till eight, she was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the baked spaghetti (that she had decided to make the muggle way), and checking the bread that she had baking in the oven, when she heard the front door open and close and the sound of baggage being set down in the hallway.

Of course, she froze. She had been waiting for this moment all week, and when it finally came down to it, she was too paralysed with bliss to move.

She was still standing there, spoon in hand, when he entered the kitchen a few minutes later. He didn't even speak. He simply walked up behind her, put his arms around her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She leaned into him, allowing him to embrace her tighter still.

"Mmm. I missed you so much, Gin." He said, smiling as he let her go. She turned to face him, her cheeks glowing.

"I missed you, too." She said, hugging him properly from the front this time.

"So, where is everybody, and what are you cooking?" He asked after a few minutes. Suddenly, she remembered that she had to check the bread, so she let go of him and turned to the oven. Mercifully, it wasn't burned. Taking it out, she sat it on the counter and took the stew off of the stove.

When all this was done, she sat at the table. She smiled at him. "Well, Ron is off with some girl, Mum and Dad are at the St. Mungos' Benefit dinner that was sponsored by Oliver Wood, and as for what I am cooking, it is your welcome home dinner."

He smiled. "Oh." And he looked at the table for the first time since he walked in. He had been too enraptured with her to notice anything else. There was one solitary candle on the table on top of a white table cloth. Only two places were set.

"Ah. I suppose that it will be just me and you, then?" He asked, a roguish glint in his eye.

Ginny smiled. "Oh, and would you have the whole family here, then, rather than me? That can be arranged, you know." She said, a phoney look of dismay playing at her features.

He smiled. " What do you think?" He asked as she brought the spaghetti and sat the pot down on the table. He himself grabbed the bread.

"I can't read minds, Harry Potter." She teased.

He grasped her hands in his own and looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm glad that it's just you and I tonight, Gin. It's the perfect homecoming. Thank you. " He said, cupping her chin and kissing her deeply on the lips.

"**T**hank you, Oliver." Hermione said. Her mind was racing and she was sure she had a fever, as hot as she felt. She had spotted Oliver when she had first come in. He was seated at a table with a young man that she did not recognize. She had even seen him staring at her when she walked down the stairs. But she didn't know that he would seek her out and speak to her.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She added, mentally kicking herself afterwards. Not too shabby? What kind of a line is that? The truth was, he looked impressive. He was dressed in a black fitted suite and wore a maroon tie, coincidentally. The colour matched him well.

He smiled at her choice of words. "Thank you. Um, would you care to dance?" He asked, pointing to the dance floor where a few couples were already dancing to a slow song.

"Sure." She said, somewhat hesitantly. She didn't quite understand why she felt so nervous and tongue tied like this around Oliver. She had never felt like this before when she was with him. She used to talk his ear off about spells and incantations she had learned while he was trying to think of strategies for the quidditch team to use. She probably got on his nerves terribly then, if she didn't now.

Smiling, he held out his arm for her to take. She smiled back and tucked her arm through his and he led them out onto the dance floor.

**A/N: ** Ok. That's all you get for now. I will save the rest for the next chapter. Mu ha ha ha!

Bare with me here folks. My puppy is trying to eat my mouse cord, so it's hard for me to write anything.


	5. Always

_**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. Well, ok, so I do own some things. But I assure you, HP is not one of them.**_

_**A/N: I hope you don't want to kill me for not writing much lately, but the very steamy (and rated M!) scene at the end of this should help to curb your hatred for me. Hope you like it! It was my first time writing one like that…so if it seems weird, tell me. If you don't like it, please, no flames. **_

_**Only constructive criticism, thank you, and…**_

_**Have A Nice Day! ( I LOVE BON JOVI!) **_

Chapter Five:

**I**t felt wonderful there, in his arms. Nothing else seemed to matter. They had been like this ever since the first dance, each too lost in the other to notice that there was no more music playing, and that they were the only ones still on the floor. Everyone else had settled down and was starting to eat dinner.

"So, what are you doing on Friday?" Oliver asked after they were finished discussing why Hermione didn't like to fly.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked, rather dumbly. It seemed that everything she said sounded like the most obtuse thing in the world when said to him.

He smiled at her. His wonderful, sparkling white smile. She blushed. "I meant just what I said. What are you doing on Friday?"

She racked her brain. "Nothing significant. Probably going to go over a few patient files. Why?" She said, looking at him with an innocent expression.

"Well, I was going to suggest something, if you weren't busy, but I can see that you are…so…" He began, but she stopped him.

"No, actually, I don't have to do that. It's just better than sitting around and doing nothing, that's all. What were you going to suggest?" She asked, hoping that her zeal didn't cause him to change his mind.

He looked relieved. "Well, I suggest that you spend the entire day with me. I can show you that flying isn't such a bad thing when done right. You can't base everything on your experience with a Hippogriff, now can you?" He asked, wittily.

She smiled. Flying wasn't her strong point, and neither was heights, but if it meant a date with him…and he did have a good point. Her extent of flying was limited to a Hippogriff named Buckbeak during her third year. Not exactly the same as a broom…

"Sure. I'd love to." She said, earning another smile from him.

"Great. I'll pick you up at midday. Is that alright?" She nodded and the two stopped talking for a few minutes, which caused them to look around, which then caused them to notice that they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Great. That's a bit embarrassing." Hermione said, smiling at him while trying to hide her colour.

He just laughed, which caused her to laugh, which then caused them both to erupt into hysterics.

When they regained their equanimity, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go get some air." He said, leading her to the balcony.

**(I have to say that when I was writing this, I was thinking of the Bon Jovi song called 'Always', so if you listen to that it will go along with the mood.)**

"**G**inny, I have to say that that was the best dinner that I have ever had." Harry said once they had finished cleaning up. He had insisted on doing the dishes by hand, and she had insisted that she do them, so the two had finally settled on him doing them by magic. After all, she did cook.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter. That was the best company I have ever had during dinner." She said, smiling at him. They were now in the living room curled up on the divan by the fire.

"Awww…you spoil me, you really do." He said, smirking. She laughed.

"I try."

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Hmm..?"

"Do you know how it felt for me to come home and you be here, waiting on me?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, it felt good." He paused. "No, it felt unbelievable." He said. "The point being that I don't ever want to come home to a house without you in it."

She sat up and stared at him, eyes wide with incredulity.

"Now, I can wait a year or so, or until whenever you're ready, but…I…Well, you see…"

"Harry Potter, what are you saying?" Ginny asked, her stomach doing the back stroke.

He smiled. "What I'm trying to say is, Ginny, I want you to be my wife. I want to come home every day and know that you are here. I want to argue over who does the dishes after dinner, I want to sit by the fire, curled up with you, I want…"But he didn't get to finish that sentence, for she had leaped on him, capturing his lips in an ardent kiss.

"Oh, Harry. Are you serious?" She asked him when they pulled apart.

He looked her dead in the eye. "Yes. That is, if you want it." He said, sticking his hand in his pocket and withdrawing a box. "This was given to me by Remus…It was my mums…She would have wanted my future wife to wear it…If you'll have me, that is."

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. This was it. The moment that she had dreamed about her entire life, and it was happening right now…. Smiling broadly, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry! Of course I'll have you! I'll have you today, I'll have you tomorrow, and I'll have you for the rest of my life!" She said, kissing him again through her tears.

He was smiling too, and their were unshed tears in his eyes. "Your brothers are going to kill me, you know." He said.

She laughed despite herself. "No they won't, if I have anything to do with it." She said, kissing him again.

This time their kiss was more fervent. Ginny suddenly felt very sober. There were no longer tears in her eyes.

Pulling him to her, she felt the heat rise to her face. She was suddenly ready for so much more than kissing. She arranged herself so that he was now laying on top of her.

"Ginny, I, am I too heavy?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her.

She shook her head and grabbed his chin, drawing his face back down to hers. A few minutes later she began tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. She longed to feel his skin, to run her hands all over him.

He sat up. "Ginny, I…I mean…If your not ready, we can stop." He said.

She shook her head. "No. I want this, Harry. I've always wanted this." She said, taking her own shirt off.

He looked at her. 'Merlin, she's so beautiful', he thought, taking in her pink bra that went wonderfully with her hair, and her stomach, which had freckles dotted here and there, sort of like a road map to some forbidden place. He suddenly felt very ready for this too. He quickly took his shirt over his head and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his.

"God, Gin, You're so beautiful." He said, causing her to kiss him all the more zealously. She reached her hands behind her back, struggling with the clasp of her bra. When she couldn't get it herself, Harry reached back and helped her. She then took the time to undo the button and the zipper to his pants. As he wriggled out of them, she undid hers and threw them into the pile of their other clothes at the foot of the divan.

Her eyes bathed over him. He was even more incredible than she had imagined. He was very trim and muscular, but not too muscular, and the way his boxers fit him made her want to just rip them off, not caring whether or not she was being too rough.

As they shed their last bits of clothes, Harry looked at her seriously. "Ginny, it's not too late. I can stop, if you want me to." He said. She shook her head and grabbed him, pulling him to her. He positioned himself so that he was over top of her, and Ginny opened her legs to allow him access. He gently entered her, being careful not to be as rough as he would have wanted.

"Tell me if I hurt you, ok?" He said, receiving a nod from her. Slowly he began pushing in, delving into depths that he had never explored before, feeling a wonderful sensation that just wasn't the same when you did it yourself.

Ginny gritted her teeth when he had first entered, because the feeling that she felt was somewhat painful. After a few times, though, it became more and more bearable to her. Not exactly pleasant, but it was her first time, after all. She patiently allowed him to reach his climax, feeling him tremble with pleasure when he did so, her ever so often nipping at his neck.

When he finished, he leaned closer to her so that he was completely against her, pushing his pelvis against hers and moving in circles and up and down motions. Ginny was in heaven. Slowly, but surely, she was loosing her self control. She let out a moan of pleasure when she finally reached her climax and captured his lips in another kiss.

When they were done, they collapsed onto each other on the couch, each drained and sweaty.

Harry was the first to speak. "Ginny, are you all right?" he asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, Harry, I'm fine. I love you." She said, enveloping him into a hug.

He smiled into her hair. "I love you too, Gin. Always." he said, and they each lay there in a pleasant silence.


	6. Good News and Somber Visits

_**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter… 'sobbing'…_

Chapter Six: Good News

Ginny found herself filled with excitement as she rose from her bed the next day. She had slept pleasantly after the events of the previous night, and was very anxious to spread the news of her recent engagement.

The previous night, she and Harry had been too exhausted after their excursions to stay up too late. Plus, Ginny thought that Harry felt bad for what they had done on her parents couch. That and the blush he got when he looked at it afterwards sort of betrayed him.

She had to laugh inwardly, though, because she could just imagine what her parents would say if they found out. They each loved Harry, sure, but not enough to let him deflower their only daughter on the family sofa.

Ginny decided that she really needed a shower. She slowly rolled out of her bed and headed for the bathroom with sweet thoughts of her fiancée playing through her head.

Hermione hurried out of her house and quickly floo'd to the Weasley's. She needed to speak to Ginny. She was so excited about last night with Oliver, and he had asked her on a date for the next Friday!

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Ginny seated at the table with both of her parents. Mrs. Weasley was in tears and had a goofy smile on her face. Mr. Weasley looked sort of shell shocked about something. They all looked up when they saw her enter the room. Hermione blushed at the sudden attention, but quickly shrugged it off. Her curiosity got the better of her and caused her to forget her news.

"What's up guys?" she asked, praying that it wasn't anything bad.

Ginny smiled up at her. "You'll just have to wait until I tell everyone else, Ms. Granger." she said, then turned back to her parents. "So, we have your approval then?" she asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from her seat and smiling broadly. "Well, I've got things to prepare, don't I!"

By now, Hermione was utterly confused. She looked at Ginny, who looked like the happiest witch in the world, then shrugged and sat down in a chair, defeated.

After everyone had left the room but the two of them, Hermione rounded on Ginny once more. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" she asked, rather put out that her best friend would keep something from her.

Ginny patted Hermione on the arm. "Awww. It sucks not knowing everything, doesn't it, dear?" She said teasingly. Hermione laughed.

"Fine then. Keep your secret if you like. I have something to tell you anyway." She said, now causing the red head to look at her curiously.

"Well?" She asked, rather impatiently.

Hermione smiled at her mischievously, a trait that she had learned from Ron and Harry throughout the years. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, pretending to get up.

Ginny groaned. "Fine. You tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine." She said, tugging on Hermione's sleeve and making her sit back down on the chair.

Hermione beamed. "You first." She said, receiving a glare from Ginny, who then promptly broke in to a wide grin.

"Well…last night, Harry and I had dinner here. It was wonderful…." She said, staring off into space for a minute before Hermione's hand on here arm brought her back to earth. "Sorry. Where was I? Oh yes, dinner. Well, we had dinner, and then did the dishes, of course. After that we went into the living room and curled up on the sofa. We got to talking. He told me how great it was to be back, and how great it felt for him to have me to come home to and then…" She paused, causing Hermione's angst to grow.

"And then?" Hermione pressed.

Ginny smiled. "And then, well, look." She said, showing Hermione her left ring finger.

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. On Ginny's finger was the most beautiful emerald ring offset by rubies. Ginny wiggled her fingers and caused the light to dance on the stones. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, Gin! That's great! Really, it is. So, how did he do it? Propose, I mean." Hermione asked. She honestly couldn't envision a situation where Harry would get intimate enough to propose to somebody. But, that could be because he was like a brother to her, so she tended not to imagine him in any situations, let alone the intimate ones.

Ginny nearly squealed with excitement. "Oh, 'Mione! It was so sweet. He was telling me that he hoped that he would never have to come home to a house without me in it, and well, just sort of asked me to be his wife." She said, sighing and getting a dreamy look in her eye; the look of someone who was very much in love.

"That's wonderful." Hermione said, hugging her friend. "Where is Harry, speaking of him?" She asked. It was sort of odd that he wasn't here to share in the joy of this announcement.

Ginny looked at her seriously. "He went to see Remus and tell him, and then he wanted to go visit Sirius' and his mum and dad's graves. He didn't even ask me to go with him." Ginny said. She looked rather hurt at this.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She knew how Harry could be. "Oh, sweets, it's alright. Harry's just used to being alone…It probably didn't occur to him that you would even want to go. It's taken him years to get used to the fact that Ron and I are here for him. Actually, he still isn't used to that. Don't worry though, he'll get used to it. He'll have to, won't he?"

Ginny smiled again. "He most certainly will." She said, then her eyes got wide. "Oh! Did you have fun at the dinner, then?" she asked.

Hermione blushed.

"I see. And, does Mr. Wood know of this crush you have on him?" Ginny asked coyly.

Hermione jerked her head up. "What? What crush? There is no crush." She lied. _Yeah, no crush. Just an overwhelming attraction…_

Ginny put her hand on her hip in a very Mrs. Weasley like fashion. "I'm not daft, Hermione. Now, how did it go?"

Hermione smiled. "It was great. I got there and I didn't expect to see him. I was talking to Healer Patterson, and he come over and tapped me on the shoulder. He told me I looked beautiful and asked me to dance. Ginny, I told him he didn't look too shabby himself! What kind of a line is that?" She asked, looking horrified.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, what exactly did he look like?" She asked.

Hermione got a faraway look in her eye very similar to the one Ginny had previously worn. "It was a black suite, and it looked marvelous on him, let me say. He had a tie that matched my dress exactly! And he smelled wonderful…" She said.

"See, it's fate then. A tie that matched your dress. You two are definitely destined to marry and reproduce."

Hermione nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking. "Hardly. I barely know that guy. Well, so I know him from school, but that hardly qualifies as grounds to marry someone."

"So how did the dance go? You know what they say. If a guy can dance, he most likely can…"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted before the red head could finish her statement.

"What? I'm serious. How was the dancing?" She asked innocently.

Hermione blushed yet again. "To be honest, the dancing was great. We didn't miss a step. Hell, we were so into it that we continued to dance even when the music stopped and everyone else had left the dance floor."

"So, you do like him then? And he likes you?" Ginny pressed.

"What makes you say that? We danced and talked." She said.

"Sure, and I'm a muggle. Come on! People don't just get lost in each other in a normal conversation."

"Fine!" Hermione said, finally admitting the inevitable. "I like him. However, I don't know that he likes me. I mean, just because we danced and he asked me on a date Friday, doesn't mean anything."

"What! Your nutters. The boy obviously likes you or he wouldn't waste his time with asking you out."

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely." Ginny said, receiving a smile from Hermione.

"I certainly hope so."

Harry arrived at the cemetery in a somber mood. He hated visiting this place, but he felt he had to tell his parents and Sirius of the good news. He knew they would want to know.

As he approached the stones, he dropped to his knees in front of them.

"Hey mum, dad. Hello, Sirius. Um, I know it's been a while since I've come here, but you know how it makes me feel." He said, pausing to take a breath.

He absently brushed the dirt off of the faces of the three stones and picked the weeds that were threatening to over come them.

"I came today to tell you some good news. I'm getting married! To Ginny Weasley. You remember her, Sirius? Well, I finally realized that I love her with all my heart. Mum, Dad, you would have loved her. She's great. She's smart, funny, and beautiful. She's got red hair, like mums. I guess Potter men have a thing for red heads. Either that or you red heads have a thing for Potter men." He said, causing himself to chuckle weakly. He knew that if he had been able to hear Sirius, he would be laughing that bark like laugh of his. His dad would most likely be gloating, and his mother would probably rolling her eyes at their presumptions.

"I gave her your ring, mum. Remus told me that you wanted my wife to have it. I know you guys would approve of her. I'm going to ask Ron to be my best mate at the wedding. I think that Ginny will ask Hermione to be her matron of honor. We haven't really set a date, but I think Gin will want the fall. She loves the fall."

He paused. He was practically choking up now, and with the next statement, the tears were falling freely.

"I really wish you guys were here."

As Ginny and Hermione finished up their conversation, they heard a _pop_ come from the next room, announcing Harry's return.

Ginny hopped up from her chair and ran to him. She noticed that his face was very sad when she first approached him, but then it was quickly changed into happiness upon sight of her.

She flung her arms around his neck and the two stood there in silence, each holding the other.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled at her, placing his hands in her hair and bringing her lips closer to his.

"I'm fine now."


End file.
